1. Field of the Invention
A method of mounting a rear deck filler panel on a vehicle is provided. The method involves the use of adjustable support members which include a rotating threaded portion for adjustment which is locked against rotation after the adjustment has been accomplished.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a vehicle rear deck filler panel is used as an exterior body panel on a sedan-like car or similar vehicle. This panel is positioned between the rear vehicle window and the forward edge of the deck or trunk lid. It is necessary that the upper surface of the filler panel be in registry with the adjacent surfaces of the vehicle structure so that these elements will present a continuous surface appearance. If the exterior surface of the filler panel is higher or lower than the adjacent surfaces, an objectionable discontinuous surface appearance results.
Various techniques have been utilized for mounting rear deck filler panels. In one current technique, a bumper having fixed dimensions is provided for supporting the filler panel. The problem with using such an element is that the vehicle build is of such a nature that some dimensions cannot be held to close tolerances. The fixed dimensioned bumpers are mounted on the top surface of a support shelf which is defined by the upper deck drain. There is dimensional inconsistency between the upper deck drain and the upper edges of the trough in which the filler panel is mounted. The filler panel should be flush with these edges. The dimensional inconsistency may be as much as 3/8 of an inch. When bumpers of fixed size are used, this dimensional inconsistency sometime results in the filler panel being misaligned.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable support element is used in place of fixed size bumpers. The adjustable support element is adhered to the upper deck drain which forms part of a trough in which the filler panel is received. The upper portion of the adjustable support element can be adjusted to be flush with the upper edges of the trough. It is provided with a slick film on its top so that the filler panel will easily slide into position. The adjustable support element is also less expensive than previously used bumpers resulting in a saving in part costs. A further advantageous feature of this construction is that it minimizes noises such as buzz, squeak and rattle. The slick surface also prevents stress on the adhered lower portion of the support element thus adding life to the product.
The adjustable support element is mounted by a technique which results in the upper portion thereof being closely adjacent to an upright flange which is provided at each end of the aperture trough. The upper portion of the support is made with straight edges, preferably as a square element. One edge of the upper portion of the adjustable support element abuts against an upright flange and prevents any rotation after installation. This abutting relationship is made possible by the ability to tilt the adjustable support after it has been adhered in place to permit adjusting it to the proper size after it has been adhered to the support shelf. After it has been adjusted, it is tilted back into abutting relationship with the flange, thus resulting in the desired rotation preventing positionment.